Mobile computing devices may be equipped with hardware-based root of trust (RoT) features. For example, Trusted Platform Module (TPM) is an international standard for a secure cryptoprocessor, which is a dedicated microprocessor designed to secure hardware by integrating cryptographic keys into devices. Since RoT features are often implemented in one or more dedicated hardware modules, RoT based authentication for access to keys, data, or systems is protected from various security attacks (e.g., guessing or automated dictionary attacks). Users and organizations may be motived to extend some level of RoT enabled trust from one device to another.